Distraction
by Roymeo
Summary: He couldn't take much more of this – watching his best friend and the girl he was infatuated with be completely, disgustingly happy together – so, with only one person in mind, Roy goes out to search for a distraction. Roy/Cheshire, Roy/Artemis, Spitfire


******A/N: -dodges rocks- Alright, I know some of you may not be very happy with me for not updating Take the Shot, but hear me out. I've kinda lost most of my fervor for writing that and I've mostly grown out of my OC phase. Now, that doesn't mean it will never be updated, it just means that I'm taking a break for a while until I can find it again. In the meantime, you will all be seeing a hell of a lot more of this kind of stuff popping up. I'm currenlty sailing the longshot ship as an RPer on tumblr, and I LOVE IT. SO MUCH. What does that have to do with this? I don't really know, but I needed to say it. -shrugs and rolls out thug life-**

******I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters in this fic. I'm just bored and lonely.**

******Review? Por favor?**

* * *

He tried to be happy for them.

Really, he did. One of his best friends finally found someone to keep him in line, while the girl in question received the love and affection she was lacking. They were good for each other, perfect even, as Megan claimed, but that didn't make it hurt any less. As much as he wanted to be happy for his friends, he just couldn't find it in him.

Watching them simply be together was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. How they went from their usual argumentative, fiery personalities to this simple, _loving _relationship he would never know, but all he did know was that he knew that he could've had it. If he made a move before all this, if he wasn't a clone, if Artemis's sister didn't seem to be so interested in him...

Jade. The bane of his existence and a constant wrench in his plans. She always seemed to pop up at the worst times in the worst ways. Her ability to manipulate everyone and everything was something even he wasn't immune to and lately she was becoming harder and harder to ignore. [And harder and harder to resist.] Roy could feel his resolve slowly bending, breaking under the force of these pathetic emotions and doubt. The idea of being with Cheshire began to sound more and more appealing. And, he needed a distraction. Something, anything to get his mind off of Wally and Artemis kissing right in front of him. This seemed like the perfect solution and the best part was, nobody would have to know.

With this thought in mind, Roy turned to exit the Cave, not bothering to look back on the couple. Soon, the pain in his chest would stop. At least, that was what he hoped.

* * *

"Well, look who it is," Cheshire purred, turning around as soon as she heard his echoing footsteps down the alley, practically slinking her way closer to him. It wasn't like he was trying to be quiet; he couldn't care less at this point.

Roy stood, rigid, as she trailed her fingers along his chest, circling him with the moon illuminating her playful grin._ "_Come to visit little ol' me, _Broken Arrow?"_

"Enough, Cheshire," He growled at the name, turning around to glare at her, only to find that she had disappeared. Roy turned again with a frustrated groan and practically jumped at seeing her standing so close to him. "I'm not here to talk."

"Then what, pray tell, are you here for?" her hand reached to stroke his face, pulling him so close that he could see the individual flecks of grey in her dark eyes. "Another kiss, perhaps?"

In a flash, he had her wrist in his vice grip, ripping it away from him and slamming her against the wall. She gasped as her back hit the cold brick, letting out a breathy laugh through the pain. "Aggressive," she smirked, but her face grew frustrated as she tried to pull her wrist away. "Now let me go."

He narrowed his eyes at her under his mask, and a ghost of a smirk flashed across his stern face, "No."

She raised a hand to slap him, but he caught that one too, and it joined her other one above her head. He leaned into her, trapping her in between the wall and his warm body, his breath ghosting across her face. Jade leaned in, her lips barely brushing against his, before her knee flew up, nailing him in the abdomen. He doubled over as the air left his lungs, and she shoved him off of her and onto the dirtied ground.

"My my, _someone's_ eager," she hissed, the smirk on her face looking more crazed and angry. She didn't know what game he was playing at, but she knew for a fact that she didn't want to be a part of it. "Sorry, Red, I'm just not that kind of girl."

"Bullshit," he coughed, moving to roll to his feet, but was stopped by the foot on his chest. Cheshire grinned, hair swinging in her face as she leaned over him.

"Hm, I suppose you're right." The assassin removed her foot and offered Roy a hand. His hand twitched as he eyed her with unease, and she rolled her eyes. "Just take it, Red."

She hauled him to his feet with more strength than he thought she had, and grabbed the front of his uniform. Using the momentum to her advantage, Jade pulled them back to their original position against the wall. Roy put his hands on either side of her head to steady himself, panting slightly. "What the hell was that?"

"Want to tell me what you're doing here?" she questioned, teasing his collar between her lithe fingers. He swallowed thickly, remembering the real reason why he was here. He almost felt guilty for it, but not enough for him to stop this.

"I need a distraction," he answered, searching her eyes for something, he didn't know what. Comfort, maybe? A fruitless search, he knew, but he'd like to think that there was something there, however minuscule it may have been.

"I'd be happy to oblige." Her hand tightened around the cloth at his neck and she pulled him in, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, both being used to being the aggressors. Roy groaned as her teeth raked his lip with almost enough pressure to draw blood as air grew scarce and they were forced to pull away. He fisted a hand in her wild hair, pulling her head back to allow better access to her neck. She allowed him to explore, before teasingly pushing him away. "Not here."

"Then where?" he panted, reaching up to fix his mask. All thoughts of Artemis had disappeared, replaced by desire. At this point, he knew he would follow Jade anywhere. And, when she pulled on his hands to get him moving, he did just that.


End file.
